


Feliz aniversário!

by Padmoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Marotos, Terceiro ano
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padmoon/pseuds/Padmoon
Summary: Remo Lupin nunca gostou muito de comemorar aniversários. Mas Sirius e Tiago nunca foram capazes de abrir mão de uma festa.
Comments: 2





	Feliz aniversário!

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic feita para comemorar o aniversário da minha melhor amiga <3
> 
> Parabéns, Amandaxx! Espero que goste!

Quando Remo acordou naquele dia, nada parecia diferente. O sol brilhava do mesmo jeito de sempre, o chão estava frio do mesmo jeito de sempre, a comida no Salão Principal era farta como sempre. A única coisa que diferenciou aquele dia dos outros foi a coruja que pousou na sua frente enquanto ele comia uma torrada.

Sirius, ainda meio dormindo, mal notou. Tiago estava ocupado demais tentando chamar atenção de Lílian para perceber. Pedro o olhou de canto de olho e fez carinho na cabeça da coruja, mas era tímido demais para perguntar qualquer coisa.

Era um cartão simples, escrito à mão.  _ Feliz aniversário, meu amor. Volte para casa na páscoa, iremos comemorar. _ Além da nota, havia um embrulho, o qual ele prontamente guardou. Pelo formato, era um livro. Ele abriria mais tarde, quando estivesse sozinho.

Remo sorriu. Ele não era muito fã de comemorar aniversários, mas, ainda assim, estava feliz com o presente que seus pais lhe enviaram.

Tiago se virou para eles, perguntando se alguém havia feito a tarefa de Transfiguração. Ele queria comparar respostas. Pedro disse que havia feito, e logo se entreteu com a conversa, esquecendo da entrega misteriosa de Remo.

A manhã dos marotos estava ocupada. Poções, seguida de uma aula dupla de História da Magia antes que pudessem almoçar. À tarde, Sirius, Tiago e Pedro seguiram para Adivinhação, mas Remo tinha o período livre. Ele aproveitou para se sentar sob uma árvore próxima ao lago e abrir o embrulho que havia recebido dos pais.

Era um livro com uma capa escura, na qual estava ilustrado o que parecia ser um caminho para um templo. Nela, lia-se “Isaac Asimov,  _ O Despertar dos Deuses _ ”. Remo abriu outro sorriso. A perspectiva de misturar os mundos trouxa e bruxo deste modo o animavam. Era quase uma metáfora para si mesmo e seu meio-sangue.

Ele se ajeitou na sombra e começou a ler. Ficou tão absorto na leitura que mal reparou quando alguém se aproximou dele. 

“ _ O Despertar dos Deuses _ ,” a voz de menina falou, o assustando, “Não me parece um livro bruxo.”

“Caramba, Lílian! Que susto!”, Remo disse, rapidamente guardando o livro, “Você não tinha Adivinhação agora?”

“Tinha.” ela respondeu, sentando-se ao lado dele, “Eu larguei semana passada. Que livro é esse?”

“Largou? Por que?”

“Não muda de assunto.” Lílian disse, rolando os olhos.

“Ahn.. Aqui, pode ver.”

Remo pegou o livro que havia escondido atrás de si e o entregou para a menina, envergonhado. Ela analisou a capa, sorrindo, e virou o volume, lendo o resumo.

“Parece legal,” ela comentou, devolvendo-o para Remo, “Foi isso que chegou para você hoje de manhã?”

“Não chegou nada para mim hoje de manhã.”

“Não seja mentiroso, Remo! Eu vi a coruja pousando na sua frente, e eu vi você guardando um pacote. Era isso?”

“... Sim.” ele sussurrou, ligeiramente intimidado pela ruiva.

“E por que você tá querendo tanto esconder isso?”

Remo ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, segurando com força o livro contra seu peito. Finalmente, ele se virou para Lílian e respondeu, ainda em voz baixa.

“Não conte para os meninos, ok?”

“... Claro,” ela disse lentamente, um tom de confusão em sua voz.

“O livro foi um presente dos meus pais. É meu aniversário hoje.”

“Mas, Remo, isso é maravilhoso!” Lílian afirmou, sua voz mais alta, “Temos que comemorar!”

“Sshh, Lílian! Mais baixo! Não quero Hogwarts inteira sabendo!”

“Mas por que? E por que nem os meninos podem saber?”

“Eles já fizeram coisas demais por mim,” Remo admitiu, sua cabeça baixa “Desde que eu entrei em Hogwarts eles estão me ajudando, fazendo eu me sentir menos… Sozinho, sabe? Não posso colocar mais esse fardo sobre eles.”

“Remo Lupin!” Lílian esbravejou, levantando-se e colocando as mãos na cintura, “Eu nunca, na minha vida inteira, ouvi uma bobagem maior do que essa!”

“Mas, Li…”

“Eles gostam tanto de você, Remo!”, ela interrompeu, sua voz mais suave, e abaixando-se novamente para ficar no mesmo nível do menino, “Eu tenho certeza que Sirius ficaria chateadíssimo de deixar passar a oportunidade de comemorar seu aniversário.”

Remo concentrou seu olhar nas próprias mãos, envergonhado demais para responder. Lílian suspirou e sentou-se ao seu lado, apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Lupin e fechando os olhos. Eles caíram em um silêncio amigável, e Remo pegou seu livro, voltando a lê-lo.

“Feliz aniversário, Remo,” ela murmurou.

“Obrigado, Lílian,” ele respondeu no mesmo tom.

Eles ficaram sentados ali por pouco mais de uma hora. Lilian, embalada pelo som de pássaros e do farfalhar de folhas, logo adormeceu. Remo leu quase um quarto de seu livro. Ele olhou para o relógio da torre principal, percebendo que era quase hora da aula de Transfiguração. Ele acordou Lílian, e eles seguiram para a classe.

O restante do dia foi típico. Lílian não tocou mais no assunto “aniversário”, e Remo passou as aulas brincando e fazendo piadas com Tiago. Entre a última aula e o jantar, Sirius alegou estar se sentindo mal, e subiu para o dormitório — “Aquela maldita carne de porco que comi no almoço, só pode ter sido!”. Mas Remo não deu muita atenção, apenas lhe sugeriu que deitasse um pouco e fosse para a enfermaria se não melhorasse depois de uma soneca. Remo também não reparou o quão pouco ele comeu na janta, já que Pedro ficava roubando comida do seu prato. E, se Tiago ficou mais tempo do que o normal falando sobre Lílian, prendendo Remo no Salão Principal, ele também não notou. Por isso, quando Remo finalmente subiu para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, não houve timidez que o impedisse de soltar um curto grito de surpresa.

Na parede dos fundos, que levava aos dormitórios, havia uma grande faixa vermelha e dourada, na qual se lia “FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, ALUADO”, com um desenho amador de um lobo ao lado. Perto da lareira, havia uma mesa com os mais diversos tipos de doces e salgados, e um bolo de dois andares, coberto com chocolate. Em vários pontos do cômodo, balões coloridos flutuavam magicamente, decorados com o mesmo desenho de lobo. Do lado esquerdo do Salão, Sirius estava sentado em uma das poltronas, inclinado sobre uma mesa e acabando de embrulhar uma caixa. Ele olhou para cima, assustado, quando ouviu a voz de Remo.

“Pontas!” reclamou, rapidamente puxando o embrulho para trás de si, “Era para você subir só daqui vinte minutos!”

“Eu estou no horário, Almofadinhas!”, Tiago respondeu, “Você que se atrasou!”

Sirius checou seu relógio, e suspirou irritado ao ver que Tiago estava certo. Subitamente, ele se lembrou da presença de Remo, que ainda estava parado na entrada, em silêncio, sua boca entreaberta. Sirius se levantou e correu até seu amigo, abraçando-o.

“Feliz aniversário, Aluado!”

Remo balançou a cabeça e piscou rapidamente, tentando voltar à realidade. Ainda assim, estava com dificuldade para encontrar palavras.

“Eu… Ahn… O que…” ele balbuciou, “Lílian. Ela contou para vocês?”

“Lílian sabia?” Pedro disse, “Ela nem para falar nada! A gente podia ter tido mais tempo pra arrumar tudo!”

“Eu sou inocente,” Lílian chamou do fundo do salão. Ela tinha um chapéu de papelão na cabeça, e estava enchendo uma bexiga, “Eles descobriram tudo sozinhos, juro de pé junto!”

“Você acha que a gente é burro, Aluado?” Sirius disse, ainda com um dos braços sobre os ombros do amigo, “Você recebe um presente e um cartão de aniversário na nossa frente e não queria que a gente notasse?”

“Ahn… Sim?” Remo respondeu, ainda embasbacado.

“Bem, que pena,” Pedro deu de ombros, “A gente percebeu. Passamos o dia organizando os detalhes. Eu convenci os elfos a trazer comida para a festa!”

“Eu arranjei alguns presentes, e te mantive longe daqui,” Tiago comentou, pegando um dos doces da mesa.

“E eu arrumei a sala. Era para todo mundo gritar  _ surpresa _ quando você entrasse, mas… eh… eu me enrolei,” Sirius admitiu, coçando a própria nuca.

Remo ficou mais alguns instantes em silêncio, absorvendo a situação toda, e olhando para toda a decoração com olhos arregalados. Sirius, nervoso com a possibilidade de Aluado não ter gostado da surpresa, pegou um dos balões e mostrou para ele.

“Eu que fiz os lobinhos. Achei que iam combinar. Agora eu tô achando que talvez tenha sido de mau gosto…” comentou, sua voz minguando.

Remo pegou o balão de sua mão, analisando o desenho. Ele o contornou com o indicador. Subitamente, ele se virou e abraçou Sirius. Black o abraçou de volta, um pouco confuso. Sem emitir som algum, Tiago fez como se perguntasse se estava tudo bem, e Almofadinhas virou uma das palmas para cima, indicando que não sabia.

Em prol de tirar a atenção da cena, Pedro e Tiago conjuraram uma guitarra, um baixo e uma bateria, e os enfeitiçaram para tocarem sozinhos. Eles chamaram os outros alunos para o meio do salão, convidando-os para dançar e comer — “Menos o bolo! Ei, novato, o bolo não, o bolo é para o final!”

Sirius apertou o abraço e se afastou um pouco, o suficiente para conseguir ver o rosto de Remo. Quando viu que estava manchado de lágrimas, ele apoiou uma das mãos no queixo de Lupin, passando o polegar para secar uma das lágrimas.

“Desculpe, Aluado,” sussurrou, quase inaudível sob a música que agora enchia o salão, “Achei que você ia gostar.”

Ainda se sentindo incapaz de falar, Remo apenas sorriu e puxou-o para outro abraço. À medida que ele foi se acalmando, sentindo sua respiração normalizar, ele disse:

“Nunca tive uma festa surpresa antes. Nem uma festa tão elaborada. Obrigado, Almofadinhas.”

Sirius abriu um sorriso, e soltou o ar que nem percebera que havia prendido.

“Graças a Merlin! Achei que você tinha odiado!”

“Tem até lobinhos, Sirius,” Remo riu, levantando o balão que ainda estava em sua mão, “Não tinha como odiar.”

“Tem seus presentes ainda,” Sirius disse, apontando para a poltrona na qual estava sentado antes, “Não tem nada muito diferente, porque, bem, a gente só descobriu hoje. Mas o Pontas, ele te comprou um—”

“Ei, vocês dois!” Tiago chamou, interrompendo, ao perceber que a situação havia melhorado, “Vem pra cá! Tem sapos de chocolate!”

Remo gentilmente se desvencilhou do abraço e foi até a mesa de comidas, enquanto Sirius convidou Lílian para dançar, só por saber que isso irritaria Tiago. A partir de então, tornou-se uma tradição comemorar o aniversário de Lupin, mesmo no ano em que a data caiu em uma noite de lua cheia — e Almofadinhas colocou um chapeuzinho de papelão na cabeça do lobo, apesar de estar plenamente consciente que Remo brigaria com ele no dia seguinte por causa disso.


End file.
